Season 31 (2000)
superimposed over the opening.]] .]] and Telly Monster.]] sees 11 monsters.]] 's "Elmo in Numberland" book.]] and Elmo sing "Slide (Pride)."]] and The Oinker Sisters sing "Sing".]] explains how his wheelchair works.]] Sesame Street Season 31 aired from January 3, 2000 to March 31, 2000. Episodes 3851 - 3915 (65 episodes) * Episode 3851 -- The New York City Ballet help Big Bird and Elmo learn a new dance * Episode 3852 -- Baby Bear and Telly find a kitten * Episode 3853 -- Elmo's Zoo * Episode 3854 -- Maria babysits a flock of baby birds * Episode 3855 -- Barkley's bath * Episode 3856 -- Wormy Gras * Episode 3857 -- Zoe has a noisy sleepover at Gina's * Episode 3858 -- Zoe is visited by the Jacket Fairy * Episode 3859 -- Telly and Baby Bear enter a triangle-drawing contest * Episode 3860 -- Telly's hamster Chuckie is pregnant * Episode 3861 -- Telly tries out a Super Teenage Power Pogo Stick * Episode 3862 -- Baby Bear forms a Reading Club * Episode 3863 -- Telly wants to bring something to Show and Tell * Episode 3864 -- Telly tries to find a quiet place to count * Episode 3865 -- Telly, Elmo and Baby Bear make up a story together * Episode 3866 -- Telly celebrates Oscar's birthday * Episode 3867 -- Luis teaches Elmo and Telly that flowers are alive * Episode 3868 -- Telly pretends to be a bossy king * Episode 3869 -- Telly and Baby Bear play Alphaquest * Episode 3870 -- Snuffy and Big Bird make a movie for the Animal Film Festival * Episode 3871 -- Miles baby-sits Natasha * Episode 3872 -- Zoe creates a Zoeology book * Episode 3873 -- Ernie becomes a Birdketeer * Episode 3874 -- Snuffy and Big Bird talk about their family relationships * Episode 3875 -- Snuffy helps his mother and can't play with Big Bird * Episode 3876 -- Luis repairs the Zoemobile * Episode 3877 -- Elizabeth is visited by a Fairy Bubbleperson * Episode 3878 -- Lulu is afraid to try new things * Episode 3879 -- Big Bird and Snuffy learn what's alive and what's not * Episode 3880 -- Maria has a new computer * Episode 3881 -- Papa Bear has to leave Baby Bear to go to work * Episode 3882 -- Slimey's in love with Glo Worm * Episode 3883 -- Telly and Rosita make up a hand-clapping game * Episode 3884 -- Luis helps Big Bird find the lost Radar * Episode 3885 -- Zoe and Telly count monsters * Episode 3886 -- Rosita wants to find a best friend * Episode 3887 -- Snuffy gets a stain on his cloud costume * Episode 3888 -- Rosita teaches Ernie how to be a Mexican cowboy * Episode 3889 -- Telly and Elmo learn how to play ping-pong * Episode 3890 -- Baby Bear isn't invited to the monster sing-along party * Episode 3891 -- Felix cleans Oscar's trash can * Episode 3892 -- Elmo gets mad when Zoe calls him a rotten egg * Episode 3893 -- Baby Bear's grandmother visits Sesame Street * Episode 3894 -- Reporters Telly and Baby Bear cover the X Games * Episode 3895 -- Big Bird and Snuffy have a rainy-day picnic * Episode 3896 -- Gordon teaches Stinky and Big Bird how a caterpillar becomes a butterfly * Episode 3897 -- Big Bird, Telly and Elmo go to Alan's for a snack * Episode 3898 -- Big Bird forms a rock band called the Alphatones * Episode 3899 -- Oscar accidentally wishes Maria "Buenos días" * Episode 3900 -- Elmo and Lulu write a story together * Episode 3901 -- It's Opera Day on Sesame Street, and everyone sings all day * Episode 3902 -- Oscar's pet elephant Fluffy is missing * Episode 3903 -- Alan makes a birdseed pizza for Big Bird * Episode 3904 -- Snuffy and Elmo play pirate * Episode 3905 -- Elmo and Big Bird learn about being plants * Episode 3906 -- Papa Bear invents a perpetual porridge machine * Episode 3907 -- The letter Ts disappear on Sesame Street * Episode 3908 -- Luis teaches Telly how to send e-mail * Episode 3909 -- The Count goes away for the day, and Ernie counts in his place * Episode 3910 -- It's an all-monster day on Sesame Street * Episode 3911 -- Big Bird and Prairie Dawn play Mystery Friend * Episode 3912 -- Elmo writes a book called Elmo in Numberland * Episode 3913 -- Ernie spends the night in Big Bird's nest * Episode 3914 -- Goldilocks is on vacation, so the Big Bad Wolf takes her place * Episode 3915 -- Baby Bear draws a superhero named Hero Guy Notes * This is the second season to use Elmo's World segments. The ten new segments for this season are about Singing, Dogs, Exercise, Babies, Bananas, Drawing, Flowers, Plants & Trees, Telephones, Farms and Hair. * This was the last season to use the phrase "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Televison Workshop", due to CTW changing it's name to Sesame Workshop the next season. * Also due to the name change, this was the last season the Sesame Street sign read "CTW Sesame Street", changing to "123 Sesame Street" next season. * After this season Richard Hunt is no longer credited as a performer. * All episodes in this season were shown in one of Noggin's 123 Sesame Street rotations from 2003 to 2005. Cast Humans: :Gordon, Susan, Bob, Gina, Alan, Linda, Maria, Luis, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Mr. Noodle, Ruthie, Dorothy Muppets: :Big Bird, Elmo, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Mommy Snuffleupagus, Oscar the Grouch, Grundgetta, Grover, Mr. Johnson, The Amazing Mumford, Zoe, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Barkley, Honkers, Dingers, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Slimey, Irvine, Stinky the Stinkweed, Elizabeth, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Little Murray Sparkles, Lulu, Natasha, Biff, Sully, Wolfgang the Seal, The Amazing Mumford, Chicago, Humphrey, Ingrid, The Fairy Godperson, Felix the Grouch, Grandmama Bear, Two-Headed Monster, Kermit the Frog, Sonny Friendly Muppets of Sesame Street: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Actors: :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Bill Irwin, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, Tyler James Williams Guest Stars :Maya Angelou, Garth Brooks, Katie Couric, Rosemary Clooney, Doug E. Doug, Fran Drescher, The Goo Goo Dolls, Patti LaBelle, Nathan Lane, Spike Lee, New York City Ballet, Conan O'Brien, R.E.M., Ben Stiller, Noah Wyle, Vanessa Williams, Trisha Yearwood Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Ken Diego, Steve Feldman, Jim Martin, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Ian Ellis James, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Nancy Sans, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems, Emily Perl Kingsley, Adam Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss * Associate Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designers: Dan Kelly, Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Unit Manager: Chari-Topol Allison * Curriculum Supervisor: Cheryl Ann Jung * Post Production Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Mark Whitman * Videotape Editors: John R. Tierney, Roy D'Alauro, Roy Schneider * Make-Up: Joseph Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Marilyn Bishop * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Craig Evans, Steve Ruggiero * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Mike Cunningham * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Accountant: Kalambo Tshimagna * Production Secretaries: Rodena S. Kirton, Lien Fu * Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Vice President for Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Researchers: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Sarah Yalmai Gruber, Lisa Chen, Ph.D. * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Greg Zaremba * Post Production by: Unitel Post 38, IXL Video * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York 31